Alvin and the Chipmunks 5: Chipmunks go worldwide
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: While doing a tour around America the Munks and Ettes get on the wrong plane and end up on a different country! They have to try and find their way home to Dave before the evil criminals get them... This wild goose chase turns into a WORLD TOUR as they sing in all different coutries! Join them in their first worldwide adventure! :D please R&R AxB SxJ TxE
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and The Chipmunks 5: Chipmunks go worldwide

Chapter 1

**Well here's my other story :D I want to thank Benderjam for giving me the idea to write this story! I don't own The Chipmunks or the Chipettes or any of the other characters the Bagdasarians made!**

Alvin lazily lay on a small couch that was placed inside their tour bus, they were playing gigs everywhere in America. It was the first day and they had literally just left LA! Alvin didn't like the fact of staying on a bus and not being allowed to leave until they came to a rest stop or a city where they were doing their gig.

Simon and Jeanette curled up together while flicking through the pages of a book, they both giggled and kissed each other. Eleanor andTheodore sat at the window and stared out at the passing fields, they held paws with each other.

Alvin rolled his eyes at Brittany who was sitting on the other end of the couch, she was flicking through a fashion magazine and gasping when she came across something 'cute'.

Dave sat in the mini music room, it was right at the end of the bus. He played the music and double checked everything was alright, he also checked that he had booked everything. As organised as he was he was very forgetful at times, he had checked everything an hour before!

Alvin picked up the remote and looked for a channel to put on, everyone looked up at the black screen that flickered on. Alvin groaned because he knew what was coming next.

"Oh, turn on the science channel!"

"The cooking show should be on just now, please put it on!"

"Alvin, quick! My favourite fashion show is on!"

Alvin groaned and stood up "Ok, let's get one thing straight! I'm the one with the remote therefore I get to choose what to put on!" he said through all the commotions.

Every glared angrily at him, they knew he would put on something stupid. They weren't wrong, Alvin surfed the channels before landing on a programme called 'Extreme Stunts!' Alvin watched it in amazement as men on motor bikes flew over shark tanks and other people jumped out of a house window and landed on a trampoline before flying into the air and landing on their feet.

The others groaned and continued with what they were doing, they just weren't in the mood to argue with him. An advert came onto the T.V screen, it was advertising a fair! Alvin's eyes lit up as he realised it was in the place where they were doing the gig!

Dave emerged from the music room, Alvin smiled as he saw that tired look in his eyes, this meant that he wasn't in the mood to argue. Alvin took this as his chance to ask Dave, the minute he stood up Dave groaned.

"No, Alvin!" Dave said in a tired voice as he plopped down onto the couch opposite of Alvin.

"Dave! You didn't even hear me out!" Alvin protested.

Dave sighed and shook his head "You always want something when you have that look in your eye, something dangerous!"

"Oh, come on! We're fifteen now, Dave! When are you going to give us a little freedom?" Alvin argued.

Dave sighed and rubbed his head "Look, I've known you for five years, Alvin. I know this isn't going to turn out good" Alvin tried to argue against it but Dave stopped him "I don't want to hear another word about it, Alvin!" with that Dave disappeared into his room.

Alvin crossed his arms over his chest like a child and slumped back into the chair, Brittany crawled over and kissed his cheek.

"He's only looking out for us, Alvin!" she whispered.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much!" Alvin huffed, Brittany rolled her eyes because she knew there was no way of getting Alvin out of this one.

When they came into the city everyone pressed their faces up to the glass and could already see a sea of waving fans being held out of the way by big muscly body guards.

Beyond the crowd Alvin could see the sparkly lights of the rides reflect off the window, he spun around and out of the window there they were. Alvin could barely see them through the trees but they were definitely there, they weren't open yet. That was easy to prove seeing as they bright red fence was bolted shut and no rides were moving, there was a sign that read:

_Fair opens at_

_6:30 PM_

_Rides are all one dollar!_

Alvin stared at it like he was in a trance, he was quickly knocked out of it when three fans managed to escape the body guard and started banging on the glass. The chipmunks finally knew what it felt like to be a gold fish that was stuck in a glass tank, the sound was horrible.

It was like a leak, once a couple of fans broke out others flowed out as well, the body guard had given up as he disappeared in the ocean of waving hands.

Some of the fans had crazed looks in their eyes, one actually scared Theodore so he jumped off the window ledge and hid under a pillow. Things were about to get nasty as some of the fans began to make their way over to the bus doors.

Simon ran up to the front of the bus and opened up the doors to the bus driver's place, this is where he controlled the bus. Simon could already see the scared look in his eyes as some of the fans scratched the windows, Simon had to make sure none of them were escaped criminals.

Simon jumped onto the bus driver's shoulder, he shouted into the man's ear above the roaring fans outside.

"Step on it!" The bus driver turned to him and gestured out the window to the fans in front of the bus. Simon beeped the horn but it only moved a few, the bus driver caught on and moved his bus the tiniest bit forward and revved the engine.

Every single fan in front of the fan cleared out of the way, that's when the driver slammed his foot against the accelerator. He then drove at nearly full speed away from the hoard of demented fans.

Simon returned to the other chipmunks that were shaking in fear.

"I never knew we had that many crazed fans before…" Alvin said as he sat on the couch and held his heart, in the distance you could still hear the screaming of fans.

Once the chipmunks had calmed down they got ready for their concert, well… five of them did. Alvin said to them that he was going to practice some of the songs in the bathroom, he had recorded himself singing some of the songs on Dave's phone. Alvin threw his concert clothes on top of the closed toilet lid, he also put Dave's phone there.

The concert was in two hours so he had plenty of time to go on some of the rides, he slipped the window open and climbed down the side of the bus.

They were parked inside the secured concert car park, it was only allowed for the people performing so the fans couldn't get in.

Alvin snuck across the car park and hid in the shadows when people walked past, Alvin smiled evilly as he ran through the open door which took him outside. He snuck past some of the bodyguards and then ran towards the rides which were across from the arena on a field, Alvin laughed evilly as he ran through the trees and to the rides.

It had basically just struck half past six so the lines were getting bigger and bigger as the minutes went by. Alvin could already smell the hotdogs, burgers, candyfloss, ice-cream and Slushies lingering through the air, he saw some kids munching on some candyfloss while they waited in line, Alvin could tell that wouldn't end well.

He looked around, spoiled for choice. There were so many rides that he couldn't see some of them over others. There were big ones and small ones, scary ones and baby ones, awesome ones and even boring ones for people who didn't like rides.

He ran through peoples legs to check out some of the bigger rides, he stood in front of a rollercoaster that looked awesome. He could hear people screaming and when they came off their hair was sticking out and they had a scared look in their eyes, Alvin chuckled to himself before walking up to the queue.

Of course someone grabbed him from behind, Alvin rolled his eyes and turned around. Simon stood there with the others, Alvin rolled his eyes yet again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alvin said.

"The question is: What are YOU doing here?" Alvin's ears flattened themselves against his head as he slowly turned around, He saw a pair of black shoes and he already knew who it was… Dave.

"Well…I um…" Alvin stuttered as he tried to get himself out of the situation. He pointed over at something "Look! Over there!" Dave and the others stupidly turned to look at the imaginary thing while Alvin rushed over to one of the carts, he jumped in just in time before it started moving.

Alvin could hear Dave and the others shouting on him but he ignored it, he decided that he had to have one ride before he dealt with it.

The rollercoaster went through a dark tunnel, it was very fast and made sharp turns. Alvin was actually stuck onto the back of the seat because it was going so fast! It came up to the big drop and he could feel his cheeks stretching out and his eyelids flying open!

He shakily climbed out of the cart and was hauled off the ground by Dave, Alvin didn't care what happened, he was just glad he got to go on a ride.

OXOXOXOXOX

**5 Mins later**

"WHAT!" Alvin shouted.

"I said, your obviously too young to take this whole round the country thing seriously! I'm actually thinking about cancelling it!" Dave shouted back.

The others were gasping, they and Alvin just prayed he was joking.

"Oh come on, Dave! I managed myself just fine when we got lost on that island! I managed myself just fine when I walked from Alaska all the way back to grans and managed to save Britt! Now, you're cancelling a show just because I went on one stupid ride!" Alvin argued.

Dave sat down "They things weren't illegal! You have to pay to get on rides! Sometimes I wish you would act like your brothers and the Chipettes, you always cause trouble! Look, I'm sorry Alvin but until you start acting like a fifteen year old I'm not going to treat you like one! Now, go straight to your room!" Dave yelled as he held his head in his hands.

Alvin huffed and then stomped over to the room before slamming the door shut, he sat on his bead and lay face first onto the pillow. Brittany walked in a couple of minutes later and sat on the edge of his bed, Alvin sat up and hugged her.

"So, what lies is he spreading about me now?" Alvin asked her. She giggled and playfully slapped his nose.

"He didn't say anything, he just went into his own room without saying anything!" Brittany said as she kissed his cheek. Alvin had another idea when the others walked in.

"When are you going to learn, Alvin! Dave is fed up of your daily arguments over nothing" Simon blurted out, Jeanette kissed his cheek making him clam down.

"Thanks, Jeanette! We would have had a riot if he had said anything else!" Theodore said.

Alvin sighed "Look, I want to show Dave how grown up I can be! We're all going to sneak out and then go around the country by ourselves! So, what do you guys think?" He asked them. Everyone gave each other questioning looks.

"Um… I'm not so sure, Alvin. We could get lost!" Theodore said, Alvin chuckled.

"It's no problem, Theo! Simon and Jeanette are here! They know everything!" Alvin said while getting a smile off of Jeanette and Simon kinda smiled at him.

"I'll sleep on it, Alvin" Simon said before climbing into bed, Alvin pulled a pen and paper out of his drawer and started writing something.

"You can't! We're leaving tonight!" Alvin said.

"How will we survive?" Eleanor said, Alvin chuckled.

"Already thought of that!" Alvin cried as he pulled out a large jar, his brothers had to help him.

It was labelled:

_The Chipmunks and The Chipette's_

_Concert jar!_

They all looked at it in amazement.

"We won't take it all but we will take some since it is technically ours!" Alvin said before grabbing some dollars out of the jar, there was also an emergency phone. Everyone took out quite a few dollars and Simon carried the phone in his sweater pocket.

Alvin left a note on his bed and it also had the umber to the phone. Everyone wanted to show Dave how grown up they were and they were getting back in like a week's time… they hoped. They climbed out the window and got a bus that said it was going to the airport, they were going to get on a plane to journey up to the top of America and then work their way down.

Once they got to the airport they sighed in relief, they gazed up at the big white Airport centre before venturing inside. Little did they know that these planes would take them on the adventure of a life time, hopefully they'll make it back!

**Well there's the first chapter of the story! Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Sorry I was so late at updating (sort of) I went to the shows today (that's basically rides over here in Scotland, it's the Gala day season!) Anyway please R&R plus if you have read this and haven't read my other stories I suggest you read them as well :D Just a thought but you don't have to!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes scurried about the airport, avoiding suitcases and stomping feet. They all were looking for their flight; they were mostly counting on Simon and Jeanette.

"Simon! Jeanette! Where is our flight?" Alvin asked impatiently. Simon pushed his glasses back up his nose; he gave Alvin a stern glare.

"I just love it how you think I know everything and can tell you EVERYTHING!" Simon shouted sarcastically. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Alvin shouted back, they were both standing nose to nose and growling at each other. The others grabbed them and pulled them away towards the flight screens, they both still growled lowly at each other.

"You too have got to calm it! Do you see any of us acting like that!" Eleanor said pointing accusing fingers at them both, Alvin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but Simon bowed his head.

"I'm sorry but I have a feeling this isn't the best idea, if we want to show Dave how responsible we are we should just go home!" Simon said, he was clearly referring to Alvin who just rolled his eyes.

"No! We're doing this, Simon!" With that Alvin grabbed Simon's hood and started dragging him towards one of the desks, Simon had no choice but to give in as he was dragged towards the desks. The others chased after them, when they were side by side to Alvin and Simon Alvin stopped them.

"Ok, let me handle this" With that he slowly approached the desk while the others watched him carefully. Alvin hopped up onto the desk in front of the woman; he put on his signature smirk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked him, Alvin pouted.

"Wait… you don't know who I am?" Alvin said, looking down sadly.

"I guess I'm just another washed up rock star" He sighed "If only I had some money…I would move away and start on a new leaf!" The woman at the desk stared at him.

"That's such a sad story! I think I would have believed it more if…you weren't touring America, there wasn't a dollar sticking out of your pocket and your siblings aren't very good at hiding!" The woman pointed over at the five chipmunks who were sticking their heads out of a plant. Alvin sighed in defeat and handed the woman some money and got six tickets, she pointed over at an entrance to one of the flights.

"That's your flight over there; it leaves in five minutes so you better hurry!" The woman said in a fake cheery voice. Alvin gave her a fake smile before turning and jumping off the desk, as he walked over to his family he scowled.

'Well she was pleasant! God, who did she think she was talking too! People nowadays, sheesh!' he thought to himself.

"Ok, she was mean!" Alvin complained as he stood in front of his family, they all shook their heads as they dragged him towards the entrance. The woman at the desk glared at him while dealing with another customer, Alvin glared right back at her while making the I'm-watching-you action. The others grabbed his hoodie and pulled him towards the entrance that's when they heard an ear splitting alarm going off.

They looked up and saw a large metal door way like machine. It had a red light at the top which was flashing; the man standing under it had sweat running down his forehead as the security guards made their way towards him. They grabbed his stuff and then took him off into a room, the chipmunks eyes widened because they had no idea what had happened and they were praying that it didn't happen to them.

Alvin pointed at some woman's handbag that was sitting in a tray, the others caught on to his idea so they all jumped into the handbag and zipped it up.

They could feel the handbag moving and kept close to each other, holding their breaths as they heard someone gasping. As the tray with the handbag in it moved slowly across the heat sensitive camera the man operating it gasped, he could make out some strange objects with red, orange and yellow blotches all over them; it was obvious that there was some kind of animal in there. He quickly slid his chair over to the alarm button and slammed his fist onto it, this made the detector go off and the security came running.

The chipmunks prepare themselves to pounce as they saw the tiniest bit of light shine in through the opening zip. They saw a man's face peering in, the Chipettes gasped and the Chipmunks protectively launched themselves at the man. The man screamed in pain as the three chipmunks attacked his face, the Chipettes began to run towards the closing plane doors.

The Chipmunks quickly followed after their girlfriends, the security guard quickly recovered and chased them down towards the doors.

"We're going to make it!" Alvin shouted as the doors began to shut, the chipmunks threw their tickets at the man next to the door before leaping into the air and quickly sliding in through the small gap. They shook their heads from side to side and tried to take in what just happened, they followed the Chipettes under the seats.

The plane began to speed up; as it did so the chipmunks slid and fell onto the floor. It began to pull up into the night sky, the chipmunks screamed as they all slid down towards the wall; they all hit it with a painful thud. They all rubbed their heads and sat up.

"Is everyone ok?" Jeanette asked, she just got a lot of painful groans as a reply. Theodore quickly jumped up as he saw the food cart being pushed past them; he ran after it and jumped onto the bottom of it. He looked at some of the food in disgust, he peeled open a tub of what he thought was yogurt.

He jumped back and gaged as he threw it on the ground, the smell was absolutely revolting and since he had better senses than humans it smelled ten times worse. He then spotted a couple of packets of peanuts, he padded over and grabbed as much as he could carry.

After that he returned to the others, they all jumped up as Theodore placed the packets next to them. They tore them open and shoved them into their puffy cheeks, one after the other.

They all patted their bellies in delight, Theodore and Eleanor disappeared into one of the bag carriers above the seats. They smiled warmly at each other before curling up next to each other. Their siblings followed after them, Simon and Jeanette went sat down near their younger siblings. Jeanette yawned and Simon pulled off her glasses and sat them down next to himself, Jeanette giggled sleepily before laying down on Simon's lap. Simon smiled at her before taking off his own glasses and leaning against the wall, he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her before they both drifted off to sleep.

Alvin and Brittany made their way over to the other side of the empty bag carrier; Alvin slid down the wall and allowed Brittany to lean on his chest. She was out like a light, Alvin could tell as he heard the small mumbles escaping her lips. He held her close to his body as he felt her shiver; a small smile crept onto her lips as she felt Alvin's protective arms wrapped around her.

All the chipmunks fell asleep close to their counterparts; they were all peaceful even if they were sleeping in a small space. The plane stopped off at its destination and then there was a slight change in the flight schedules, instead of going back to the airport where it started it flew across the Pacific Ocean… In a couple of hours it would land in a different country, the chipmunks were completely oblivious to the fact that they were now even further away from Dave than before!

XOXOXOXOX

Dave got up in the middle of the night from hearing a few people wandering about outside, he guessed it would be fans because he had to cancel the show due to Alvin's behaviour.

He lazily got out of bed and walked down the hall, he slipped on his shoes and a pair of jeans before walking out the door. He locked it behind himself and started wandering about looking for a place to eat, he only thought it was eight-ish but he had no idea how wrong he was.

He saw a neon sign across from where he parked the tour bus; he walked over to it and pushed open the doors. It was a café but it was completely deserted apart from the woman who sat at the counter, she lazily flipped the newspaper and yawned while doing so. Dave approached her, she lifted her head a little when she saw him but then focused back on the newspaper.

"Can I get a coffee please" Dave asked the woman, the woman sighed and got up.

"Ok" She quickly glanced at her watch "isn't it a little late for coffee?" she said before disappearing into the kitchen. Dave wasn't really paying attention; he was more focused on the news that played on the small black TV.

"Today at the airport The Chipmunks and The Chipettes made a surprise appearance! They launched themselves at a security guard before dashing off onto one of the flights… unfortunately the plane pulled off before they got the chance to check which flight it was. We can only guess where our little rock and pop stars are now!" the woman from the news explained. Dave's eyes widened as he dashed out of the café and across the street towards the tour bus.

The woman rolled her eyes as she saw him disappear into the darkness; she started sipping on the coffee and looked back at the newspaper.

Dave rushed into the tour bus and ran down the small hall to The Chipmunks and Chipettes room; he burst into the room and saw six empty beds. Sudden realisation hit him as he pounded one of the beds with his fist; he pulled out his phone and called the first person who he thought would help him.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice on the other line.

"Hey, Claire. I've got some bad news involving The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" He said in a rushed voice as he paced up and down.

"What wrong, Dave? Are they ok?" She asked worriedly

"Um… well I'm not so sure! They got on a plane but I don't know where they went! I'm not sure if it's because I cancelled the show because of Alvin's behaviour!" Dave heard Clair sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Ok don't panic, Dave! Are you far away from LA?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Well tomorrow morning drive up to LA airport, I'll meet you there and we can try and find out where they are!"

"Ok but how will we know where they are?"

"All we need to do is watch the news, their all worldwide pop and rock stars, Dave! The paparazzi will be trying to find them too, just get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, night"

Dave smiled "Thanks, Claire. Night" With that they both hung up. Dave kicked off his jeans and shoes and threw himself down on the bed; he sighed deeply and fell asleep.

**Let's hope Dave and Claire find the munks and ettes. Who knows what kind of mischief they'll get in to!**

**Sorry for the long update, I was very busy this weekend. I'll try and put up a Weremunk chapter up in a little while and maybe I'll manage to put up the third chapter of this tonight as well! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theodore stood at the plane window in complete shock, instead of seeing an airport he saw a savannah. He heard his family waking up from their sleep; he could tell that they would be shocked as well.

In an instance he could fell someone's paw on his back, he looked to see who it was and saw Eleanor. He heard the others on either side of him gasping; a flight attendant picked them up from their tails and threw them out of the plane and onto the dusty path. They all stood up and coughed, they dusted themselves off.

"Hey! Watch it lady, we're international rock stars and pop stars!" Alvin shouted angrily as the plane took off. Simon spotted a safari car and pointed at it.

"Look! Over there!" He shouted, everyone began to scurry over to it. They were so close until it disappeared over the hill; the only trace of it was the cloud of dust it left behind. Alvin fell onto his knees and pounded the ground, he then shouted up at the sky.

"NOOOOO!" Simon helped him up and they all began to walk, they didn't get very far before they faced a problem… lions!

They tried to sneak around them but one of them saw Theodore and stood on his tail before picking him up and holding him in front of his face, Theodore gulped.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" The lion asked, again Theodore gulped.

"Hmmm…let me guess, your one of those rats that keeps stealing our food!" The Lion yelled, this made Theodore shake but it also alerted the others. The Lion was about to make another harsh comment but Alvin jumped onto his muzzle.

"WE'RE CHIPMUNKS, GENIUS! CHIP-MUNKS!" Alvin smiled sheepishly as the lion growled.

"Um…what I meant to say was…" Alvin looked at the others and then at Theodore, he had tears in his eyes and everything. He was begging Alvin to help him through those big puppy dog eyes, all the fear of the lion washed out of Alvin when he saw his little brother like this. Alvin growled at the lion as he glared right into its eyes.

"Put my brother down" Alvin growled, the lion smiled like he was amused.

"Um…how about no" the lion said back.

"Um…how about yes! Look bub, you either the easy way or the hard way"

"Ha-ha, what's a little chipmunk like you going to do to a lion like m-" The lion didn't get to finish that sentence as Alvin launched himself off the lion's muzzle and latched himself onto the lion's paw…with his teeth! The lion roared in pain and let go of Theodore, Alvin let go of the lion's paw and started to run away with his family. Alvin made sure that everyone was in front of him before running the other way, he knew the lion was after him.

He could already hear the thumps of the lion's paws as they crashed onto the ground behind him, Alvin saw a small hole in the ground so he decided to jump into it. He slid down a bumpy tunnel before landing in front of some Meerkats, he gulped as some of them sniffed at him.

"Um…do you guys bite?" Alvin asked 'oh man, I really need to start watching Meerkat Manor with Theodore!' Suddenly something bit Alvin's tail making him yelp in pain, he looked down at his tail and saw a baby Meerkat biting his tail.

He shooed it away but then another one bit his tail and another and another! Before long there was a whole bunch of baby Meerkats attached to his tail, the pain made him jump about just trying to get them all off. After he got them all off he ran out of the hole and into something's mouth, he gulped as he realised it was the lion's mouth he was in.

Alvin narrowly missed its chomping teeth but this caused him to almost slip down its throat, he luckily grabbed onto the uvula. Alvin heard the lion boking, the lion's mouth opened up so Alvin took this as his chance to escape. He sung on the uvula and launched himself out of its mouth, he landed perfectly on his feet and dived out of the way of an oncoming hair ball.

"Oops…hairball!" the lion said, he looked down expecting to see Alvin but instead there was a cloud of dust from where he once was. The lion gave up and walked back to its pride, Alvin dashed towards his family when he noticed them in the trees. He also noticed a lot of colourful birds staring at him, that's when he heard Simon singing.

_S- __Wela, Wela__  
Time, ain't nothing but an illusion__  
sometimes; we find__  
nothing but confusion, that makes us fly_

_A- Now throw away your fears,_

_'cause happiness is here_

_Let me in your ears_

_Singin'_

_Chipmunks- Break it down; get it down like an African_

_Move your body to my sound like an African_

_Shout it out, very loud like an African_

_We can dance, dance like an African_

Chipettes- Hiya, Hiya like an African

_A- (Ha-ha)  
Hiya, Hiya like an African_

_Hiya, Hiya like an African  
Hiya, Hiya_

T- Wela, Wela

_Wela, Wela_

_Life, It's like a river:  
There's no escape  
You don't have to shiver,  
There is a friend,  
_

_A- Now throw away you fears,_

_'cause happiness is here,  
Let me in your ears  
Singin'_

Chipmunks- Break it down, get it down

_Everyone- like an African_

_Chipmunks- Move your body to my sound_

_Everyone- like an African_

_Chipmunk- Shout it out, very loud _

_Everyone- like an African  
we can dance, dance like an African_

Chipettes- Hiya, Hiya like an African

_A- (hey yeah oh)  
Hiya, Hiya like an African_

_(Hey yeah oh)  
Hiya, Hiya like an African_

_(Hey yeah oh)_

_Hiya, Hiya_

Everyone- Wela, Wela  
Wela, Wela 

_Everyone- Break it down, get it down like an African_

_Move your body to my sound Like an African_

_Shout it out, very loud like an African  
we can dance, dance like an African_

_Break it down; get it down like an African_

_Move your body to my sound Like an African_

_Shout it out, very loud like an African  
we can dance, dance like an African_

Break it down, get it down like an African

_Move your body to my sound Like an African_

_Shout it out, very loud like an African  
we can dance, dance like an African_

After The Chipmunks had stopped dancing and singing Simon asked them something.

"Um…well we were wondering if there was any chance of you birds giving us a ride somewhere" Simon asked, the birds laughed.

"Of course, we take you over the mountain and to the city!" the bird said in an African accent, without warning the birds scooped the chipmunks onto their backs and started to fly. Coincidentally Alvin's bird was red, Simon's was blue, Theodore's was green, Brittany's was pink, Jeanette's was purple and Eleanor's was lime!

"WOOHOO!" Alvin yelled "THIS IS AWESOME!" the others just sighed but laughed. Alvin began to sing a very familiar song.

_A-_ _Shipwreck in a sea of faces__  
There's a dreamy world up there__  
Dear friends in higher places__  
Carry me away from here__  
__  
__S- __Travel light, let the sun eclipse you__  
'Cause your flight is about to leave__  
And there's more to this brave adventure__  
Than you'd ever believe__  
__  
__Everyone- __Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you__  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue__  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery__  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high__  
__  
So bid the forest floor goodbye__  
As you race the wind and take to the sky__  
You take to the sky__  
__  
__B- __On the heels of war and wonder__  
There's a stormy world up there__  
You can't whisper above the thunder__  
__But you can fly anywhere__  
__  
__J- __Purple burst of paper birds this__  
Picture paints a thousand words__  
So take a breath of myth and mystery__  
And don't look back__  
__  
__Everyone- __Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you__  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue__  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery__  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high__  
__  
So bid the forest floor goodbye__  
As you race the wind and take to the sky__  
(Take to the sky)__  
__  
__E+T- __There's a realm above the trees__  
Where the lost are finally found__  
Touch your feathers to the breeze__  
And leave the ground__  
__  
__Everyone- __Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you__  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue__  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery__  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high__  
__  
So bid the forest floor goodbye__  
As you race the wind and take to the sky__  
You take to the sky__  
__B- __(You take to the sky)__  
__  
__A- __You take to the sky_

Everyone cheered, even the birds! Suddenly they saw the large mountain; the birds soared up and over it making the chipmunks hold on for dear life! They all gasped as they saw a large field in front of them.

"We have a long journey ahead of us!" Alvin said "But we're The Chipmunks and The Chipettes! We can do anything!"

"Well metaphorically, we can't fly or breath under water or-" Simon was cut off by Alvin.

"Don't ruin the moment, Simon!" Alvin growled, Simon held his hand up in defence.

"Ok I guess your right…that's the first time I thought I would EVER say that!" Simon chuckled; this earned him a laugh from all the other chipmunks except Alvin. They all coughed when they saw Alvin glaring at them.

"When we get off these birds you're so dead!" Alvin growled, Simon smiled sheepishly. They all flew off into the sunset; they didn't know where they would end up but the one thing they were looking for was an airport.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dave parked the tour bus in the drive way and ran into the house, he packed all different kinds of stuff just in case they were in a hot or cold country. Once he was finished packing he jumped into his normal car and drove to the airport where he would meet Claire.

Claire sat on one of the seat next to the entrance of the airport, she was searching her phone. When Dave saw her he tapped her shoulder which cause her to jump slightly, she them looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh! You gave me a fright there, Dave" she said while she picked up her luggage, Dave smiled sheepishly before walking with her up to the front desk.

"Oops, sorry! So do you know where my little bundles of energy are?" Dave asked, Claire's eyes widened because she was dreading to tell him this all day.

"Umm…their in…" she then trailed off, kind of like she was talking into her coat collar.

"What was that, Claire? You sort of trailed off there" Dave said, Claire sighed in defeat.

"Well it says on the website that a flight attendant saw them getting off the plane in…Africa" Dave's eyes widened, he sort of stopped walking before catching up to Claire.

"AFRICA! So you're saying that my sons and daughters are nearly at the other end of the world!" Claire nodded; Dave grabbed his hair and let out an angry sigh before grabbing Claire's wrist and dragging her through the crowd towards the front desk.

"I'm going to kill them!" He said, Claire knew he was joking because he loved them too much; this was just all the fear and worry coming out of him in anger.

When they reached the front desk Dave did all the talking, when they got the tickets they headed towards the flight entrance. They took off their shoes and cleared themselves of anything metal, they did this so that the metal detectors didn't go off. They walked onto the plane and sat together, Dave sat at the window and Claire sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I taking you along with me, Claire! It's just that I knew I could trust you and that your always great company!" Dave admitted, Claire smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it, Dave! I don't mind helping you find your family, your also good company and I wouldn't want to miss out an adventure like this!" she said smiling gleefully.

About ten minutes later Dave felt something on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Claire resting her head on his shoulder while she slept. He felt a little awkward when she did this, seeing as they used to go out.

Dave then remembered one night when they were dating, they sat on his porch swing and watched the fireworks on bonfire night. She ended up falling asleep while she rested her head on his shoulder. Dave eventually eased into it and rested his head on top of hers, he sighed in delight and eventually dozed off.

**Awww that was a nice little Dlaire moment… or was it a Clave moment… as you can see I'm not the best at the whole name merging thing! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Also please R&R :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the chipmunks flew on the colourful parrots they could already see a city rising in the distance, obviously seeing it themselves the parrots began to fly faster and stoop lower.

As they neared the town they saw a giant aeroplane land in the distant airport, the chipmunks looked over at each other and smiled at each other. The parrots landed on a street and said goodbye to them before going back to the savannah from which they came.

"If my calculations are right then the airport is this way!" Simon said before marching off in the direction of his finger, the rest of the gang followed him. Little did they know that someone was watching them…

XOXOXOXOXOX

"They're in sight sir" said a man in black clothing through a walkie-talkie.

"Good…I want them dead, you got it! Do whatever it takes! Do you hear me!" The man on the other line said in a shouting kind of tone.

"Yes, Boss. Loud and clear!" The man in black said while rubbing his ear, with that he shoved the walkie-talkie in his pocket and ran across the road to the airport.

The other man sat on his spinning chair laughing evilly to himself.

"Ha-ha try and escape me now, chipmunks!" the man said wickedly.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes snuck through a small gap on the chain gate of the airport, they hid behind cars and plane wheels before running out of cover and heading towards the run way.

Brittany slipped on something and fell onto the run way face first while the others raced off, she sat up and rubbed her head unaware that a plane was heading her way. Alvin looked back to check if everyone was there, Simon and Jeanette passed him before he even noticed Brittany was gone.

His eyes darted around just looking for something pink, he gasped when he saw his girlfriend lying on the runway while a plane was coming. Without warning the others Alvin darted towards Brittany who still lay helplessly on the runway, she still hadn't the plane that was heading straight towards her.

Alvin managed to help her up but the when the wheel passed over them it caught Alvin's hood hoisting them both up into the air as the plane began to take off. The others managed to chase after them and grab onto Brittany's legs, it was like a big chain of chipmunks.

"Um…guys? Does anyone know where this plane is going?" Alvin asked sheepishly as the wheel began to retract. Into the bottom of the plane bringing the chipmunks with it

"No!" they all answered in unison. They all climbed off of the wheel and were met by loads of luggage, they all gulped.

"Something tells me we're stuck down here!" Jeanette said while following the others through the luggage.

They were all knocked down when the plane took off, again! They all screamed as they were thrown into a couple of suitcases which landed on them.

"Why did we ever believe you, Alvin! We're now on a plane heading to a different country…AGAIN!" Simon yelled underneath a suitcase, Alvin just smiled sheepishly knowing that Simon was right.

"Jeez, I'm sorry if I was trying to save my girlfriend!" Alvin said while sighing "Brothers!" he whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dave and Claire climbed out of the plane, they looked around at the savannah around them.

"Are you sure this is where they are, Claire?" Dave asked while giving her a questioning look. Claire looked at her phone, when she looked up she gulped.

"Turns out they caught the next plane to…China…" Dave's eyes widened.

"CHINA? Where will they go next? Jeez!" Dave said before he and Claire climbed onto the safari truck.

"Today we are going to explore the vast savannah! We will see all types of animals and different types of plants and trees!" The driver said "Then we will be visiting the town just a couple of miles away!"

"This is going to be a long day!" Dave said before the driver started the car and drove away.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After the long flight the chipmunks finally got off the plane at China. They all looked around wide eyed as they walked into the city, Theodore and Eleanor already got some deep fried mantou (this is a very popular dessert in China!)

"Bonjour!" Alvin said to a man standing near one of the food stands, he gave Alvin a weird look.

"Alvin, we're in China! Not France!" Simon whispered in Alvin's ear, Alvin nodded and tried again.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Alvin said with a smile, Simon face palmed himself.

"Wrong! Again!" Simon said while shaking his head, he stood in front of Alvin. "Nǐ hǎo!" Simon said, the man nodded his head in approval before walking away.

"Show off!" Alvin huffed while walking over to something he thought looked cool. "Wow, look at this big wall!"

"Oh, that's The Great Wall of China! It was built to keep the Chinese empire safe from intruders back in…" Simon stopped talking when he realised Alvin was already walking towards the entrance, Simon sighed and shook his head while he and the others walked towards the entrance too.

They walked up the many stairs and they were finally at the top, Alvin hopped up onto the top of the wall and looked down before falling back and landing on Simon.

"Ouch!" Simon said under Alvin, Alvin got off of him and helped him up. "Watch it, Alvin!" Simon said angrily, Alvin held his hands up in defence.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the plane!" Alvin said before wandering off, the others sighed and walked after them.

Soon enough they bumped into an elderly man who was dressed in a weird outfit.

"You look funny!" Theodore blurted out before Simon clamped his paw over his mouth so he couldn't speak, Simon smiled sheepishly at the man.

"Excuse my little brother, he doesn't usually say things like that! It's probably because we're not from here!" Simon said politely. The man bowed at him.

"It's ok my…chipmunk. I do not mind but…I fear you are all in grave danger, you must come with me!" The man said in a Chinese accent.

"I don't know…Dave said to never talk to strangers…or follow them!" Alvin said, Simon sighed.

"Since when do you ever pay attention to Dave?" Simon asked, Alvin just shrugged.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. Come on, let's go!" Alvin said before walking after the man.

After walking for what felt like forever they made it to a small temple hidden in the hills of China, they did however have to climb down the wall which was not fun for them at all. The temple was peaceful even though there were hundreds of monks, the temple was red and had a golden roof. Inside there was rooms just full of meditating monks, there was also a room that was empty which the monk was leading them to.

He took off his overcoat to reveal a traditional golden monk uniform, the chipmunks were a little confused as he began to meditate.

"You must focus if you want to succeed, please take a seat and be at one with the world. Only then can you learn the ways of the monk!" The wise monk said, the Chipmunks and Chipettes crossed their legs and closed their eyes. At first they thought it would be hard but eventually they slipped into a deep thought that was their happy place.

**Theodore**

Theodore woke up in a kitchen, it wasn't any old kitchen it was a fancy restaurant kitchen. He sat up to see that he was wearing a green apron and a matching chef's hat, he sat up and looked around.

There were other people rushing about and cooking various things, there was sizzling, bubbling, fizzing and ringing noises that filled the kitchen. Theodore hopped onto the table to see four plates full of extravagant food pushed towards him, he was handed a fork before a babble of talk broke out.

"Try this, chef!"

"This must be perfect before it goes out! You're the only one who can do it!"

"Is this ready to be served?"

Theodore began to take samples of each individual dish, each one had its own unique taste which made Theodore's taste buds tingle with glee. After he had tried the food they all disappeared to be served, the waiter then approached him.

"This was requested to be made and served by you, chef!" he said while handing Theodore a small slip of paper with an order written on it. Theodore looked at it and smiled, the order was his special 'The Theodore Classic!'.

Without further ado Theodore rushed to his station, he took one look at his cook book and realised it was the very first meal he had ever created when he was younger and this made him fall in love with cooking. Once he had finished the meal he got changed into a tuxedo and someone placed the dish onto a dinning cart, he climbed on top of it when the waiter began to push it.

The kitchen doors opened up to a top class restaurant, it was very classy. The walls were dark green while the floor was light green, there were pictures up on every wall. There was a giant sign which had 'Theodore's' on it.

A bright smile was plastered on Theodore's face when he saw his family sitting at a table smiling brightly at him, there was even Dave and Claire who both had wedding rings on. His brothers and The Chipettes all had wedding rings on as well, he looked down at his own paw and saw a wedding ring on it as well.

The waiter sat the plate on the table and everyone began to dig in, they all talked and laughed and he and Eleanor shared a kiss. This really was Theodore's happy place, seeing his family all together, getting his own restaurant and being married to Eleanor!

**Eleanor**

Eleanor woke up in a soccer stadium, she looked over at the pitch and saw a whole girls' team playing soccer like pros. Eleanor stood up and noticed someone was calling on her, she ran across the side of the pitch and then walked over to a man.

"I was wondering if you wanted your trophies polished for the big game this afternoon!" The man said while directing her to her collection. Eleanor gasped as she stood in front of the large golden trophy case, the was hundreds of trophies packed in there.

She shook her head at the man.

"I'd much rather do it if that's ok" Eleanor said looking up at the man, the man smiled down at her before nodding his head and disappearing down the hall.

She grabbed some polish and a cloth out of the cabinet behind her and took out the biggest trophy with help from an oncoming man. She sprayed a large amount on it before rubbing it all in which made it so shiny that she could see her own face in it like it was a shiny golden mirror.

She did this with all of the trophies before wandering off to look around her stadium, she then noticed a rather fancy restaurant labelled 'Theodore's' she giggled with glee before running into the restaurant.

It was dark but it had some candles lit that provided some light, it was like a romantic mood. She quietly made her way through the tables and into the kitchen to see Theodore standing on one of the bunkers making something. She hopped up beside him and looked over his shoulder to see a large chocolate cake.

"What are you up to?" She asked while trying to get another sneak peek at the cake. Theodore smirked at her as her turned around, she couldn't help but notice the wedding ring on her finger. She smiled brightly as she realised she was wearing one too. Theodore pulled her into a kiss before showing her the cake, they then enjoyed a peaceful feast while they talked and laughed.

Sooner or later the rest of the gang appeared and they all feasted on the cake too. They all sat down where the manager of the team sits at every game, they all cheered whenever Eleanor's team scored.

Eventually her team won and they all celebrated and went out to dinner in 'Theodor's'. This was Eleanor's happy place, to be with her family, have a successful girls' soccer team, have her own stadium with trophies and be married to Theodore.

**Simon**

Simon woke up in a lab, his own lab complete with all things chemistry. He saw some equations up on his white board and began to follow them, he added chemicals together and burned them or froze them. Eventually it was taken away when he was finished with it, it suddenly flashed to the next day and he saw some other scientists and doctors walking into his lab.

"Congratulations! You have just found the cure to cancer! You just saved a lot of people's lives!" one of the scientists said. Simon was over the moon, he couldn't believe that he had just found the cure to cancer.

He got rewarded with money and he was able to make an appearance at one of the worldwide cancer research concerts where his brother Alvin played a couple of his own songs. Simon could see all of his family sitting in the front row when he was making his speech, he was overwhelmed when he saw that Jeanette was wearing a wedding ring and he was wearing one too.

Simon really was in his happy place, all of his family were there to support him through his greatest achievements in chemistry, he found the cure of cancer and he was married to Jeanette.

**Jeanette**

Jeanette woke up in a library, actually it was the biggest library in the world. There was hundreds of shelves that stretched up to the ceiling and they were all filled with books, there was also some laptops and a play area for kids.

She was surprised to see so many children and adults who sat quietly reading their books, she looked at her desk and noticed that there were loads of trophies on it. She figured out that she had made a speech that just suddenly changed all children and adults minds to try out books and read more often.

Suddenly she felt a kiss on her cheek and there stood Simon holding a rose, she smiled and kissed him back. She noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring and so was she, she couldn't help but blush.

"Are you ready to go?" Simon asked, Jeanette blushed before clearing everyone out of the library and locking the doors behind her. They both peacefully walked along the beach, admiring the sunset as they walked hand in hand.

They skimmed stones and laughed and eventually they met up with the rest of the family and they walked to the ice cream parlour, it was a lovely family outing.

Jeanette really was in her happy place, she was married to Simon, she was with her family, she wasn't so shy and she managed to change people's minds about libraries and how fun they really were.

**Brittany**

Brittany sat in a fashion office where there was loads of designs just scattered across the desk, there was also a catalogue filled with all of her designs that were actually made into proper clothing and were being sold worldwide!

She was in the middle of drawing a dress design when a golden ring on her paw caught her eye, she blushed like made but squealed happily to herself. She then noticed Alvin walking in with the same ring on his paw, her smile grew if that was even possible.

They both shared a kiss before he pulled a pink dress out from behind his back, it was perfect to Brittany since it was her design. She grabbed it off of him before running into her private changing room to try it on, when it was on she ran back into her office to see Alvin in a tuxedo smirking at her.

He then began to sing 'You don't know you're beautiful' just like he had did on the island. Once he was finished they kissed before he took her down to a fancy restaurant where they met the rest of the family and had a lovely meal, they all laughed and talked and had a wonderful time and meal.

Brittany really was in her happy place because she was married to Alvin, her family were still there by her side and she had the most wonderful job in the world.

**Alvin**

Alvin was suddenly on stage where he was singing his own original song, his family were all in the front row cheering him on. Suddenly the scene changed to him and Brittany walking through a field together, they both had wedding rings on which made Alvin feel extremely happy. They sat together under a tree, Brittany's head rested on his chest.

They stared out at a big lake where Alvin skimmed the occasional stone. A couple of minutes later the rest of the family joined them with some food Theodore cooked, it was like a big peaceful feast. They stayed there till dark when all the fireflies came out and the chased them and laughed, it was a brilliant time.

This was definitely Alvin's happy place because he was still tight with his family, he was married to Brittany and he was still rocking on stage with all his adoring fans.

While the Chipmunks and the Chipettes meditated they couldn't help but hear that little voice in their heads saying:

"You're ready!" The monk cried out, all of their eyes opened to see the monk in a combat position. They all jumped up in shock.

"Don't worry! I shall train you well to handle the evil that may find you" the wise monk said. They all began to learn the ancient art of 'Spiritual Combat'!

**Wow! Well I guess the chipmunks are going to be prepared for whoever or whatever is coming after them.**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! It was the gala day this weekend and yesterday there was a power cut because of all the stupid rain : ( Oh well I've updated now so be expecting a chapter of Weremunks tomorrow and maybe even an extra chapter of this! Anyway please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I've just been really busy lately :/ But oh well I'm back now :D**

**Before you read I just want to tell you all something. My friend benderjam has written a pretty awesome story called The Cybertronian Chipmunks, it's a crossover with Transformers and it's not been getting many reviews. It's a really good story and it is really worth reading, it would mean a lot to benderjam if you all took the time to read and review it :D **

**That's all I have to say so enjoy this chapter!**

The chipmunks stood in their stances, much like the monk. The monk stared at them all, examining their stances.

"You!" the monk pointed at Theodore "Straighten up, anyone could just knock you down if you slouch!" Theodore did as he was told. "Ok, we now must find out your elements!" The wise monk said.

"Our elements! What do you mean by that?" Alvin asked.

"The elements will be your guides, your fighting positions and techniques. The elements are Earth, Water, Fire and Air. All we have to do is to find out who's got what element!" The monk said as he walked to the door, the chipmunks followed him.

They walked to a pond, the monk stopped in front of it and motioned the chipmunks to gather round.

"The first test is water, you must mimic the waves and the current. Water may look harmless but it is strong and it uses flowing techniques" The monk said as he began to mimic the waves, the chipmunks looked at him strangely before they began to do it. The monk caught them by surprise and shoved them all into the pool, they all resurfaced and started to cough.

Simon swam over to Jeanette who appeared to be having a difficult time clearing her lungs, he took her paw and sat her at the side of the pool.

"Jeanette! Are you ok?" Simon asked as he began to panic, Jeanette's face was bright red. Simon began to pat her back and then she coughed up some water.

"T-thanks, Simon" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, Simon could feel her shake.

"Hey! What's the big idea? You almost killed Jeanette!" Brittany shouted at the monk.

"She is ready. She is ready to master the water combat" The monk said as he pointed to Jeanette "The way she kicked and punched the water, she fought with the water and she won! He as well is ready to master the water combat, he fought with the water's current to save her and again he won!" The monk said as he picked up Simon and Jeanette. "You two will go to the water room, once there the other monks will teach you what you need to know!" The monk said before dropping them to the floor, they then scurried off in search of the water room.

The monk and the rest of the chipmunks walked over to a small hill, again the monk pushed them down. Theodore and Eleanor dug their claws into the earth which slowed them to a stop, Alvin and Brittany kept rolling till they got to the bottom of the hill. The monk told Theodore and Eleanor to go to the earth room where the other monks would teach them.

Alvin and Brittany ended up walking into a room and the monk shut the door on them, the next thing they knew fire was sprouting out of the walls. Brittany managed to dodge them but as for Alvin…let's just say he got really badly burned. The minute the monk opened the door Alvin ran for the pond and dived into it, this put out the small flame on his tail.

"That's it!" Alvin yelled as he climbed out of the pond "Are you trying to kill us?" The monk chuckled.

"No. You've got it all wrong!" The monk said with a smile "I am training you up for battle, to protect yourselves!" Alvin began to snarl before leaping high into the air and launching himself at the man's face, the monk ducked and Alvin landed on all fours; his claws scratching the ground to stop himself. "Your air!" the monk gasped.

"What does that even mean?" Alvin asked as he stood up.

"It means that you have to go to the air room, that leap is the highest I've ever seen!"

"Well…ok then" Alvin replied awkwardly before following the monk.

The chipmunks were all trained by the monks, each learning the element in different ways. Simon learned that when he punches he was so flow, he can't hug his arms to his chest.

Jeanette learned to be strong like the water current, she can't be afraid when someone is trying to attack her and then freak out!

Theodore managed to stand his ground, he was usually easy to push over but this technique makes him as hard as a rock so he can stay on his feet.

Eleanor learned how to feel like the bigger one in a fight, usually she would stick in the background but with this training she can now stand up for herself plus throw in a couple hard punches.

Brittany learned to not only focus on one body part, she usually scratched people's faces and ignored the grabbing hands and the kicking feet. She learned to spread all over the body like a fire, this way it makes it harder for them to get a hold of her.

Alvin learned to be sneaky and how to use height to his advantage, usually he would charge into a fight even though the opponent was much stronger than him. He can now dodge certain attacks and can sneak up on the enemies, he can also leap up into the air a lot higher and can avoid all the climbing which usually leads to being caught and thrown to the floor.

Once all the monks were happy with what they had shown the chipmunks they were able to leave, after they had waved goodbye to the monks they climbed back onto the great wall. They heard evil snickering coming from behind them, they all jumped and turned around.

A man in a black suit stood behind them, his eyes shielded by a pair of black sun glasses. His evil smirk catching their eyes, he also held a brown sack in his hands.

"Well, well, well! Why isn't it The Chipmunks and their girlfriends The Chipettes" The man said as he slowly towards them "Why don't you little rats just hop into this sack and make it a lot less hard for yourselves!"

"Over your dead body!" Brittany shouted before all six chipmunks dived towards the man. Alvin got the head area, Simon got the chest, Jeanette got the arms, Theodore and Eleanor got the legs and Brittany got the back.

The man screamed in pain as the chipmunks tore at his clothes, he could feel them biting his skin and clawing at him. The short fast punches gave him bruises and before long Theodore tripped him up by grabbing his foot and yanking it high into the air.

He lay there on the ground, feeling foolish and pretty ashamed. The chipmunks gathered around him.

"If you ever come after us again, we'll make sure that you'll never fight again!" Alvin said before walking off, the others stood at the man's sides as he groaned in pain. "Well! Are you guys coming or not?" Alvin said as he looked back at the others "Well I'm not staying!" Alvin turned on his heel and walked away but Theodore grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

"We can't leave him here, Alvin. We have to make sure he's ok!" The youngest Seville said, Alvin sighed.

"Fine, after we make sure he's ok we have to get on the next plane"

"Um…I don't think so, Alvin. Look at the sky, it's almost night! We'll need to find a place to settle down for the night!" Simon said to his brother as he approached the man.

"I guess your right" Alvin said with a sigh, after what had happened he didn't think staying in this country was the safest thing but he was willing to stay another day.

Theodore and Eleanor got some monks from the temple and they took him to be healed, the monks gave them praise as they lifted the man and walked away.

The chipmunks all sighed as they looked at the long winding wall, they certainly weren't looking forward to the journey back to the city.

They all gave a heavy sigh and continued on the trail, the sun began to set behind them as they all walked along the wall. Suddenly a man pushing a cart recognised them and ran towards them.

"Oh my goodness!" he said in an American accent "You're the Chipmunks and you're the Chipettes!" he said as he looked at them all.

"Yup, the one and only!" Alvin said, the man began to look around his cart.

"Dang, I wanted to give you something. Something that would help you on your journey!"

"Journey? Who told you this?" Simon asked.

"Oh, it's all over the news and newspapers! 'The chipmunks go worldwide!' That's all the reporters can talk about!" The man then pulled out a digital camera from the cart "Aha! Here take this, you can share all the photos of your adventure with Dave when you get home!"

All the chipmunks looked away and rubbed their necks and arms.

"Yeah…Dave" They all said in unison before the man waved goodbye to them and continued on his way, they all didn't talk for a while.

Theodore and Eleanor met a nice couple on the wall, they agreed to take a picture of all six of them standing in front of the sun set. It looked extraordinary, all the bright colours from the sun made them look like silhouettes. You could obviously tell who was who though.

Simon and Jeanette's glasses stuck out and plus they were hugging each other. Theodore and Eleanor were the smallest and they held hands. Alvin had one arm around Brittany's waist and the other hand was making Simon look like he had bunny ears, Brittany had her arm wrapped around Alvin's waist and she was posing.

Once they had gotten the picture they all looked at it, of course Simon gave Alvin a gentle slap on the back of his head, Alvin just laughed it off.

"We should make a photo album when we get home!" Theodore suggested "We should also get a camera carrier so we can hold this thing on our backs!" The others laughed as Simon held up a small black camera carrier.

"Um, Theo. We did get one, you were just so amazed at the camera that you didn't notice!"

Theodore smiled sheepishly before putting the camera into the small bag and putting it onto his back. The chipmunks roamed all over town before they found a small abandoned hut, they searched it and made sure it was suitable to sleep in.

"Ok, I guess this will do!" Brittany said before climbing up into one of the shelves, everyone cleared out a space before falling asleep. Theodore looked up at the moon, he suddenly thought of Dave. A small tear rolled down his furry cheek before he fell asleep, after seeing this Alvin's tummy churned. Immense guilt washed over him, he is always the one separating the family from Dave.

He sighed before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be easy getting to sleep kinda like how it was going to be hard getting home to Dave.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that small chapter, I promise the next one will be a lot better and romantic plus a lot longer. I feel really bad for making it kinda short but it's because I've not updated this story in a while so this is just to ease myself back into the storyline :D Don't be too mad at me :D**

**Please read and review and the next chapter will be a lot better but I still hope you've all enjoyed this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about the long update, I've been on holiday and have been visiting a lot of people so I'm going to upload at least two chapters today or even maybe more, please enjoy!**

After their uncomfortable sleep in the hut the chipmunks made their way into town, not knowing what to do. The city was bustling with activity; there were crowds and crowds of people so the chipmunks had to link arms to get through it all.

"We have to get out of the main street!" Simon shouted to the others over the people's chatter.

"I agree, we're going to end up getting lost" Jeanette agreed.

"Or stepped on" Theodore screamed while dodging someone's foot.

The six chipmunks slithered though the gaps of people's legs and ducked under some shopping bags, there didn't seem to be any alleys about so they were going to be stuck in the crowd for a while.

Suddenly they all heard some cheering coming from a huge group; it appeared as though they were watching a performer. They all walked over to the group and walked to the front to see it better.

There were two boys, one was beat boxing while the other one break danced, Alvin's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow that looks amazing! Do you they'll mind if a certain chipmunk joined them?" Alvin was about to jump in but Simon grabbed him by the hood and pulled him back.

"No, Alvin! We don't need to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves!" Alvin rolled his eyes at his brother before they all began to walk away, Alvin managed to pull away from the others and jumped in to the circle and began showing off his break dance moves. Everyone went silent as they realised who it was, when Alvin stopped dancing millions of eyes were on him.

"Oh...um hi everyone" he gulped when someone screamed and they all ran at him. Brittany grabbed Alvin before saying.

"Sorry girls, he's mine!" then they both ran away and followed their siblings lead through the chaos. Once away from all the hysterics they all climbed up onto a bench and lay down; panting heavily.

"That could have been nasty" Eleanor said between pants, Simon glared at Alvin.

"No thanks to Alvin" he said coldly, Alvin stuck his tongue out at Simon.

"Oh, c'mon Si! It was fun; I don't even think you have a funny bone in your body!" Simon rolled his eyes before turning his back on his brother.

"Guys, why can't you go without fighting for one day?" Theodore cried before storming off, Alvin and Simon glared at each other.

"See! Now look what you did!" They both yelled in unison, Eleanor stepped in front of them both.

"QUIET!" She shouted, this got everyone's attention. "Your baby brother needs you two and all you can do is argue! Did you even acknowledge that he just ran off, he may possibly be lost!" Eleanor took a deep breath before continuing "Now be the good brothers Theodore knows you are and go find him and STOP arguing or I'll beat you both up!" Everyone went quiet before Alvin and Simon hurried off.

"Wow where did that come from?" Jeanette asked as she and Brittany cautiously walked towards their sister.

Eleanor blushed "I don't know, I guess I felt sorry for Theo... plus those two were annoying me!" Her sisters laughed with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Theodore!" Alvin and Simon yelled in unison, they sighed in frustration. Simon sighed before looking at Alvin.

"You do know they're right" Simon said, Alvin just nodded before looking at the ground.

"Maybe our arguing is getting a little out of paw" Alvin stated.

"I mean the occasional bicker is fine, just not all the time!" Simon added, Alvin smiled to himself.

"Yeah like... those glasses make you look like Harry Potter!" Alvin laughed, Simon clenched his paws but let it go as he smiled too.

"That's actually a good one, Alvin. But know it's my turn! Your favourite colour is pink!" Alvin looked at him in confusion "Y'know, you said that when we met the chipettes" Alvin nodded a little before patting his brothers back.

"You'll get better at it, bro" They both walked through the streets, they didn't walk that far before someone latched themselves onto their backs. They looked down and saw their Theodore hugging them.

"You have finally come to an agreement!" he squealed "My plan worked!" Alvin and Simon became suspicious.

"What plan?" They said slowly, Theodore let go of them and giggled nervously.

"Um...BYE!" he shouted before darting away from his brothers, they began to chase him. They were very near the bench when they caught him and gave him a noogie, they were laughing so it was a good thing.

Once they had joined the Chipettes Alvin had a plan, they all gathered around.

"Ok, this is our worldwide tour! We need to have concerts wherever we go!" Alvin announced.

"But we didn't do one in Africa!" Jeanette said, Alvin took this into consideration.

"True... we can go there again, this time we'll do a concert! It'll be amazing!" the group was suddenly blinded by a huge bright flash. They all turned and saw Theodore standing with the camera.

"Look! It's our first picture of the world tour!" He said excitedly while showing it to everyone. They all smiled at the picture before getting back to business.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile

Dave and Claire had landed in Africa a couple of hours ago, they walked through some thick jungle trees because they both heard some weird songs and singing coming through the trees.

They felt as if they opened up a whole new world. There were wooden huts everywhere, a big fire in the middle and some tribal looking people walking around. Dave and Claire gulped as everyone gathered around them.

"Um...hi?" Dave said shyly "We are from America" he began to act out what he was saying, he looked like an angry monkey at times which made Claire laugh.

"Crazy American, we understand you! No need to do your weird voodoo!" One of the tribal men stated as he tried to hide his laugh. Dave's face was like a tomato, Claire began to cough only to hide her laugh.

"We're trying to find my sons and daughters, they're chipmunks! Actually they are world famous rock and pop stars!" The African tribe looked at each other before dragging both Dave and Claire into the biggest hut of the tribe.

They then served them some food in wooden bowls. It was some kind of broth, though it didn't look the nicest. It was a sickly green colour with big chunks of chewy stuff floating around in it. Dave and Claire looked at it and then at each other before the tribe gave them spoons.

Dave took the first spoonful and actually liked it.

"Wow, what it this?" Dave asked while taking another mouthful.

"It is African beetle puree with chopped up maggots and the chewy bits are the ancient African caterpillar... oh and it has added mud!" Dave's face turned pale white, his eyes widened as he ran outside to throw up. Everyone grimaced, Claire then said.

"Yeah, he has a weak stomach... but then again he can eat his own food..."

After everyone got settled in, they all put on protective nets when they went to sleep. Dave and Claire shared a bed since there weren't any other ones. They felt awkward but soon enough Dave was wrapping his arms around her in his sleep, Claire also cuddled in to him. If Theodore was there with that camera there would so be a picture of that moment in their photo album.

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy and I've been going on some holidays. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but it may be next week! The next one will be a lot more exciting like I promised so b expecting that very soon!**

**Please review and after the holiday my chapter will be a lot more organised :D Hope you all love your holidays as much me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my holiday now so be expecting the chapters to be coming a lot sooner than they usually are! Like I said in the last chapter, when the summer holidays are over (D:) I'll be a lot more organised! Anyway on with the story!**

After discussing the plans for the small concert they were going to hold, the six chipmunks began to pick out the location.

Simon held a giant map to his face; studying every inch of it. Everyone walked behind him in a line, Simon's orders.

"Where are we going again?" Theodore asked while scratching his head. Simon lifted his head to look at his little brother.

"Well, Theodore. We're looking for the best place to hold our concert" Simon returned to the map and began to mutter to himself "Hmmm...maybe if we do it there...no don't be silly, Simon!" everyone but Jeanette rolled their eyes, Jeanette placed a paw on Simon's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a break, Simon. We've been walking for a while and I think some of us are getting...wheezy" They looked back at their siblings, each one of them huffing and puffing. Simon sighed and smiled and his girlfriend before stopping the group.

"Maybe we should stop for a little while" Simon suggested.

"FINALLY!" Everyone but Jeanette and Simon gasped. Simon adjusted his glasses before looking back at the map.

"If I'm not mistaken, it looks like there should be a mall around here. There will surely be a restaurant or something in there!" Everyone gathered around the map and looked around for the mall, a big building met the youngest Seville's gaze.

Hundreds of people made their way in and out of the building, some leaving with bags and others going in to spend some money. Theodore smiled proudly to himself.

"Found it!" he called, everyone turned to him and gasped at the giant building.

"That's definitely it!" Simon said while folding the map, Alvin ran forward.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" he called before taking off, Brittany growled before sprinting after him. Next were Theodore and Eleanor.

"Guys!" Simon whined "You'll all get lost!" Jeanette giggled.

"C'mon, Simon!" she then took off after the rest of the group, Simon smiled at his girlfriend before running after her.

Alvin approached the big doors to the mall, he stood to the side as people began to nearly step on him. Brittany was next, she stood next to her boyfriend as the youngest couple made their way towards them. Jeanette quickly ran over to them and Simon was last.

"Ha ha, you're the rotten egg!" Alvin laughed, Simon just rolled his eyes at his brother.

All of them ran through the doors whilst dodging people's feet. They made a mad dash towards the fountain, it looked like the quietest place so far. When they got there they sat on the benches, all of them gasping for air.

"All we need to do now is find a restaurant or some sort of food court" Simon said looking at the mall map, it had five floors!

"Plus, we need Chinese money!" Eleanor said, Alvin looked in the fountain and saw millions of coins.

"Idea! Ding, ding, ding!" He said before rolling up his sleeves and dunking his paws in to the cold water to grab some of the coins.

"Alvin! Those are people's wishes!" Theodore gasped "You can't do that" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"They probably got their wishes already! They won't mind if we borrow their money" Simon grabbed the coins out of Alvin's paws and threw them back into the water.

"He's right, Alvin. We'll find another way to make money" Simon said, that's when the idea popped into his head. He grabbed an abandoned plastic cup and turned to the group "I have an idea".

Simon sat the cup on the ground and began to beat box, Theodore got the idea and began to join his brother. Alvin began to break dance and the girls began to talk to the bystanders.

"Come watch The Chipmunks beat box and break dance!" Brittany called out, her sisters began to join her and soon enough the coins began to roll in. After finishing their little show they all grabbed some coins and ran to the second floor of the mall where the restaurants and the food court where located.

"Ok, guys! Meet back here in half an hour!" Simon said, Theodore and Eleanor were the first ones to rush off. They immediately ran into a Chinese restaurant, they were so hungry that they snuck past the queue and ran straight in. They sat at the table and ordered a bunch of food.

Everyone watched in amazement as Theodore ate the spiciest chicken curry in the place and not even reacting to it, once he had finished he let out a loud burp. He then noticed everyone was staring at him and he began to blush.

"Oh...excuse me" he said nervously, once they had finished their feast they left the money and a tip on the table before meeting up with the others.

"Well now that we're fed and watered we still need to decide where our concert will be held!" Simon said while taking out the folded map from his pocket.

"Why don't we just have it on The Great Wall?" Theodore said while wiping his mouth, everyone faced him with big grins on their faces.

"I'm with Theo on that one!" Alvin said while walking over to stand next to his brother.

"I'm in too!" Eleanor said while standing next to Theodore.

"That is actually a brilliant idea, Theo! Well done!" Simon congratulated while patting his little brother's back, Theodore blushed.

The chipmunks then walked out of the mall and made their way to the wall, it took them a while but they eventually got there.

"Ok...we're going to need lights, sound equipment and instruments!" Simon said as he wrote it all down on a napkin.

"We also need outfits!" Brittany added.

"We also need to announce it..." Jeanette said as she thought of different ways to do this, a mischievous grin grew on Alvin's face.

"When we get a small electric guitar I'll handle that!" he said, everyone slowly looked at him but then decided it was better not to ask and to let him get on with it.

"Ok, Theo and Ellie! You two can go together to get some people to help with the sound equipment...also try to find some!" Simon said, they both nodded. "Alvin, you can go to the music shop and ask them if they can quickly make a few instruments! Brittany, you can go to a fashion shop and see if you can make some outfits for us!" Alvin and Brittany nodded at the orders. "Me and Jeanette will find lighting equipment! We'll all meet back here at around ten o'clock, ok?" Everyone nodded and they were off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Claire woke up in the small tribal hut, she had been sleeping beside Dave. She awkwardly got out of the bed and slipped on her shoes while shaking Dave awake.

"Dave!" she whispered harshly "Get up!" Dave suddenly woke up and noticed Claire was putting on her shoes.

"What? Are we leaving just now?" he asked groggily, Claire just sighed.

"It's either that or you can stick around for breakfast!" Claire said while throwing him his shoes.

"After last night's meal...I think its best we leave now!" he said while slipping on his shoes, he then began to look around for something. "Where's our suitcases?" he asked, just then a little kid ran past their open door wearing one of his shirts "oh no!" Dave moaned as he slowly trudged out of the door.

Both of their suitcases were lying open in the middle of the village, they were completely empty. Loads of kids and adults ran about wearing their clothes. Dave made a croaky growling noise before trudging off "I'm going to kill my kids!" Dave shouted behind his shoulder, Claire just hoped he was joking.

Some of the tribe's men took them to a safer part of the African savannah then they left, Dave and Claire sighed to themselves as they hunted for any signs of civilisation. The sudden roar of an engine alerted them both; they quickly jumped out of the way of an oncoming jeep.

Dave and Claire stood up and dusted themselves off as the jeep began to reverse back towards them but at a slower speed. When the front window was right next to them it began to roll down to reveal a very familiar face.

"IAN!?" Dave and Claire shrieked, Ian smiled at them both.

"Hey, Dave! Just the guy I was looking for!" Ian then looked at Claire "Oh, I see you found yourself a girlfriend! Nice!" Dave and Claire shuffled away from each other while blushing immensely.

"We're not going out" Dave hissed. Ian then leaned over and opened up the door.

"Hop in Dave and random girl, we have a mission to do!" Ian announced, Dave and Claire both climbed in. Dave sat in the passenger's seat while Claire sat in the back.

"What mission?" Dave questioned, Ian smiled at him.

"The mission to find your kids, Dave!" with that Ian stomped his foot on the gas and the jet black jeep rode over the savannah at top speed. Dave and Claire screamed and gripped their chairs tightly; Ian acted calm as he said to himself "babies". The jeep then sped off into the distance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At around ten the chipmunks all met up again.

Simon pulled out the napkin with the 'to do list' on it "Ok, guys! Did you do everything you were meant to?" he questioned. All the chipmunks nodded, a few people walked past the chipmunks carrying some sound equipment and lighting equipment, Brittany then pulled out the newly designed outfits.

"Ok, everyone! I luckily met a Chinese fashion designer who helped me to design these!" The outfits looked like traditional Chinese clothing but they were a little more 'munked up'.

Alvin's outfit was a red silk shirt with no sleeves and a pattern of yellow A's on it. There was also a pair of black silk trousers and a pair of red traditional shoes.

Simon's outfit was a blue silk shirt with short sleeves and a pattern of light blue stripes going up and down the way. His silk trousers are light blue and the traditional shoes are blue.

Theodore's outfit was a green silk shirt with long sleeves; the pattern on it was of light green flowers. His trousers are dark green and his shoes are light green.

Brittany's outfit was a traditional pink silk dress with a hot pink dragon pattern on it; the dress reached all the way down to the ground. Her makeup would be done just like traditional Chinese woman.

Jeanette's outfit was a traditional purple silk dress with a pattern of violet polka dots; her dress reached the ground too. Her makeup would be traditional too.

Eleanor's outfit was a traditional lime silk dress with a pattern of yellow flowers all over it; her dress reached the floor much like her sisters dresses. Her makeup was going to be traditional as well.

Everyone felt the soft silk in their paws and sighed dreamily before Alvin announced his news. "Well I was walking to the music shop when I bumped into the guy who makes our instruments; he said he would make the instruments and that they'll be finished by tomorrow morning!" Everyone cheered as Simon ticked everything off of the list.

"Ok, we've completed the list!" he said as they all cheered again "All we have to do now is to find a place to sleep!" Everyone stopped cheering for a minute.

"Well I saw a hotel not that far away from here; we could get a room in there!" Eleanor suggested, everyone nodded and followed her in the direction of the hotel.

"Good, I'm not sleeping in another shed! It's not good for my beauty sleep!" Brittany said as they walked towards the main entrance of the hotel, Alvin smirked.

"You look beautiful enough to me!" he said, Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You're my boyfriend, you're meant to say that" Alvin rolled his eyes at her. All six of them walked into the highly decorated hotel, they walked along the 'red carpet' all the way to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me" Simon said, the man turned around to face him.

"Hello, how may I..." he trailed off as he didn't see anyone standing there "Pesky kids!" he said to himself as he looked back at the computer.

Simon then climbed up onto the desk along with the other "Um...we're right here" Simon said, the man looked back at the desk with an angry expression he then gasped.

"Ugh, RATS!" He screamed, Alvin pushed past the other and grabbed the man's tie.

"Listen here, buddy! We're chipmunks, CHIP-MUNKS!" the man wheeled back his chair a little.

"Even worse!" Alvin extracted his claw's and was about to jump at the man but Simon and Theodore grabbed him just in time. Suddenly a big bulky man came and scooped them up in his hands before walking to the entrance and throwing them outside.

"Ok...there's got to be another way to get a room" Simon said as he stood up and helped Jeanette up.

Alvin smiled evilly as he saw a man walking a bunch of dogs "Leave that to me". Alvin ran to the main entrance and began to sing a long and very high pitched note, the dogs immediately began to bark and pull away from their owner. Once they had broken free they chased Alvin through the hotel.

Alvin ran under the man at the front desk's legs and shouted "Coming through" the man looked at him pass under his legs and then looked up and saw the pack of dogs. They then knocked him over and began to tear at his clothes. Alvin began to chant "I see London, I see France! I see someone's underpants!" The dogs looked over at him and Alvin froze "Uh oh" Alvin took off in a sprint with the dogs hot on his tail.

The others looked at each other before running after the dogs and Alvin but the security guy was after them as well! Alvin made a mad dash for the elevator that was just about to close; he managed to just squeeze through the gap. He sighed a sigh of relief as he listened to the elevator music, the door opened at the second floor and Alvin was met by three snarling dogs.

"Um...BYE!" Alvin shouted before pressing a random amount of buttons, he got off at the top floor and quickly ran down the hall.

The dog's owner and the front desk guy had joined the big line. It was now a full on wild goose chase!

The dogs ran up to the top floor using the stairs, they all saw Alvin at the end of the hall. Alvin heard them barking and began to pick up the speed. Suddenly a man pushing a food cart appeared in front of Alvin; Alvin managed to slide under it just at the last moment. He looked back to see if the dogs would make it.

One of the dogs leapt over it which causes one of the cakes to fall off of it and to splat on the ground, the other two ran past the sides of it, they hit it slightly causing it to spin. Food flew off of it in all directions; covering the walls and some bystanders in cake or sandwiches.

Alvin sprinted away from the dogs yet again. As the long line of people and chipmunks passed over the food it stuck to their feet which made stains on the carpets and everything.

Alvin ran into a room, he jumped over the bed but the dogs followed. When he was under the single bed one of the dogs actually managed to tilt the bed upwards so he could get Alvin more easily. Alvin ran out of the way of a paw and the dog ran after him causing the bed to be harshly thrown against the wall. Alvin ran into the bathroom where a woman was taking a bath, the dogs followed him in there as well. One of them slipped on the towel on the floor and ended up joining the woman in the bath who now was screaming.

Alvin took off again and the other two dogs followed while the other one tried to get out of the bath. Alvin ran behind the wardrobe but that got tipped over by the bulky dogs, the bedside table went flying and everything inside it was now scattered across the room.

Just then the others turned up to the trashed room, Alvin ran past them shouting "MAKE WAY!" The rest of the chipmunks saw the dogs heading straight towards them and they began to follow Alvin. They caused all different types of mayhem on the way down to the kitchen.

They tripped over a lady. One of the cleaners was bringing out the clean pile of bed sheets before the dogs ran straight through it and ripped it apart. When they were down in the kitchen the dogs just knocked down everything in their paths, food went everywhere. The chefs were painfully lying on the floor and the chipmunks jumped onto the tap and accidentally turned it on, in a matter of minutes it would over flow and make a right mess.

The owner of the three dogs pulled out a whistle and blew it, the dogs immediately walked over to them and he took them away. The manager was furious he came out with a broom and began to chase the chipmunks, eventually he lost them when they locked themselves in an empty room.

"Well, that was a close one!" Alvin said as he sprawled himself out over the bed. The others did the same thing and nodded their heads. "There was one good thing that came out of this!" everyone looked over at Alvin in confusion "We totally trashed a hotel!" Everyone smiled and laughed to themselves before immediately falling asleep.

**Well there's chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**I tried to make this chapter longer and a lot more interesting so I hope I did! Please read and review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been so late at updating this story, I've been working on my Fiction press story and my other story 'The Switch'. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

Dave and Claire sat on the sandy ground of the savannah while Ian opened up the car bonnet, black smoke blasted out of the engine. Ian covered his mouth and began to cough as the fumes went into his mouth.

"Ugh! Jeez, the radiator's overheated; we're going to need some water if this puppy is going to get back on the road!" Ian said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, Dave sighed heavily as he stood up and walked over to the front of the car.

"Just great! We are now stuck in the middle of nowhere because you decided to go full throttle in the middle of the savannah on a hot summer day!" Dave pointed an accusing finger at Ian.

"Look, I'm sorry if I want to help you find your kids!" Dave looked Ian up and down before speaking.

"Why do you want to help me find my kids? I thought you were too busy trying to book us gigs!" Ian wore a worried look on his face as he closed over the car bonnet.

"Well, I was doing my shopping the other day. I walked past some people wearing awfully dark clothes, they were talking about capturing some people for money or they would just kill them. I was about to grab my phone to call the police but I noticed the two guys were wearing police badges so they were in on it. I walked away but then they said something about getting the chipmunks to get money and take them to the boss and he'd do whatever he likes to them!" Dave's eyes widened as he gripped his hair in his hands.

"Someone's out to get my children?!" Ian nodded and Dave kicked the side of the car in frustration "We need to get out of here and find out where they are now!" Claire pulled out her phone and searched it.

"They are still in China, according to the internet. I have a map on my phone and it looks like we're not that far away from civilization, there must be an airport there!" Dave smiled and helped Claire up before looking at his watch.

"We've got plenty of time to make it to the city!" Dave clapped his hands, "C'mon people we're burning day light!" Dave began to march on, Ian waved at his car as he followed the others, his shoulders were slumped because he had to leave his car behind but right now he'd rather not complain to Dave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In China the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had just gotten up, as the Chipettes went to get washed and dressed in the bathroom the Chipmunk hung out in the main room. Alvin lay upside down in the bed with his head hanging off of the side as he watched TV. Theodore sat on the desk at the window; staring out at the wonderful city. Simon lay on the pillow that was on the boy's bed, he stared up at the ceiling.

"So what are we going to do before the show?" Theodore asked his older brothers; Simon sat up and looked over at his brother.

"That's a good question, Theo. What are we going to do?" Alvin pulled himself up onto the bed and held his head.

"Ahh, all the blood rushed to my head." He then looked over at Simon "Isn't that a good way to get ideas?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me! Do you have any ideas?" Alvin fully sat up and began to think, he then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He jumped up onto his feet and stared at his younger brothers. "Ok, first of all we order room service since I'm hungry and I can't be bothered going down to the restaurant to get something. After we've ate we can take a tour of the city or something since I know how much Simon likes history and stuff like that, by that time it'll be time for the concert!" Theodore and Simon gave Alvin an impressed look.

The Chipettes came out of the bathroom wearing their normal outfits; they all decided that they'd get changed when it was time for the concert. Alvin and Theodore walked into the bathroom while Simon explained to the girls what they were going to do that day. After the girls knew what was happening all three boys went in to get showered and changed.

Once everyone was ready they all looked over the menu.

"I don't know what I want!" Brittany exclaimed, everyone agreed with her. Alvin then had another idea; he picked up the phone and dialled the room service number that was on the menu.

"Hello, we are room 209 and we would like one of everything on the menu please! That's everything, thanks!" with that he hung up, everyone returned to their normal areas and waited for the food. In about an hour the food arrived, they all began to dig in!

Everyone lay on the bed groaning and rubbing their full stomachs, Theodore however was licking every plate clean. Simon pulled out his map from the pocket on his blue hoodie and searched over it.

"So where will we go?" Simon asked the others, Eleanor sat up and looked over at him.

"I say we go where ever our feet take us" after Theodore had finished his food he nodded along with Eleanor's idea and sat beside her.

"I think that's a great idea, Eleanor" Theodore said sweetly, Eleanor blushed and kissed his cheek making him blush as well.

"But I thought we could plan where we went, wouldn't that be more organised?" Simon asked.

"Not everything needs to be organised, Simon" Brittany said as she sat up on the bed "We can go explore it'll be fun...as long as I don't get all dirty" Simon sighed and folded the map back up.

"Ok, I guess we could do that" Simon said half heartedly, Jeanette giggled and held his paw.

"C'mon, Simon! It'll be fun and this way we'll cover more ground and get Theodore and Eleanor those pictures for their photo album!" Jeanette said reassuringly, Theodore and Eleanor giggled with excitement.

After getting everything sorted the six chipmunks were off. The easily avoided the main desk guy who had chased them the night before because his eyes were glued to his computer screen.

They breathed in the fresh air before heading to the right side of the hotel where the main road was. They walked into shops and looked around. There were all sorts of fancy gadgets that they had never even heard of. All five of them had to pull Simon away from a sci-fi chemistry desk that was limited edition.

Theodore and Eleanor happily walked around holding the camera in both paws; they took pictures of nearly everything. They hopped on one of the tour busses that drove around for a whole hour; they jumped off at a remarkable palace called 'The palace of Heaven'.

Millions of tourists crowded the temple but the chipmunks managed to squeeze in, they walked around a little and looked at all the fascinating and historical objects. That's when it all started to go down hill...

Two men dressed in what looked like police clothing walked up behind the six chipmunks, they quickly snatched Theodore and Eleanor before running away though the crowd. The others began to panic before giving chase.

"THEO!" Alvin and Simon shouted in unison as they climbed and jumped over people's heads.

"ELLE!" Brittany and Jeanette shouted as they crawled and leaped over people's feet. All four of them kept their eyes fixed on the two men who munk-napped their younger siblings, the two men had already made it to the great door way. Alvin and Simon both used the techniques they had learned from the monk to leap over the people's heads quicker, the girls did the same but only they were avoiding feet.

Once they had made it outside the boys dropped to the ground and the girls ran alongside them as they sprinted after the men who were nearing a blue van that was parked on the other side of the road. The chipmunks then hitched a ride on a cyclist that was riding at an immense speed, once they were right next to the thugs they leapt off of the bike and onto the men's clothes. They began to bite, scratch, punch and kick the two men causing the men to scream out in pain, the men desperately tried whacking them off but the chipmunks avoided all of their attempts to get rid of them.

Eventually they let Eleanor and Theodore go, the two youngest nibbled at their feet until the men had given up and fell to the ground. The chipmunks took this as their cue to get the heck out of there. They caught the next bus and rode it all the way back to the hotel.

"What was that all about?" Jeanette asked as Theodore and Eleanor tried to calm themselves down.

"I don't know but it's already happened twice! Something isn't right around here" Simon stated as the others got off of the bus, he followed quickly behind.

It was nearly time for the concert so the girls walked into the hotel to do their make-up while the boys walked over to The Great Wall to see what the stage looked like. They stared at it in awe as they rounded the corner and saw it perched on top of the great wall.

The huge black stage hung over the side of the wall, it had the lights perched on either side but they weren't turned on yet. The microphones were set up and ready to go and the little band equipment was set up. The sound system was sticking out of the wall and it looked like the size of an elephant. The boys stared at it in amazement.

"Oh" Theodore started.

"My" Simon continued.

"God" Alvin finished.

The three of them raced back to the hotel to tell the girls, they zoomed past the security guard and snuck past the man at the front desk. They got in the elevator and they had to climb on each other's shoulders to reach the button their floor was on.

Once out of the elevator they walked casually to the room.

"What do you think all these attempts of munk-napping are about?" Simon asked his brothers who gave him a shrug in response.

"Who knows? Probably just some rabid fans" Alvin said casually as they opened the door. The room was empty but the bathroom door was locked, the boys guessed that the girls were in there doing their make-up.

About an hour later the girls appeared in the main room with their traditional make-up on and their long Chinese dresses, the boys were stunned when they looked over at them.

"Well, hello!" Alvin said as he jumped off of the bed and greeted his girlfriend.

"Wow, Jeanette" was all Simon could say, he was too blown away to say anything else.

"Elle, you look amazing!" Theodore said as he kissed her nose. While the girls had been in getting ready the boys had put on their outfits.

"You don't look bad yourself!" Brittany said to Alvin, Alvin smirked and did a three sixty turn to let Brittany see his entire outfit.

"Thank you, Simon! I love your outfit as well" Jeanette smiled as she took Simon's paws in hers.

"Aww! Theo, you're so cute!" Eleanor said as she hugged Theodore who hugged her back.

"Ok! Let's hit it!" Alvin screamed as they all walked out the door, they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out the main doors. Theodore had taken the camera just in case. It was now a lot darker outside but it was perfect for the concert, they walked up the many stairs of the great wall and walked over to the stage area. Alvin walked over to the man who was operating the lights.

"Ok, when I give you the cue you turn all the lights on!" The man gave him a confused look.

"What's the cue?" The man asked, Alvin smirked as he turned and walked over to the others.

"You'll know" was all Alvin said before climbing onto the stage.

Alvin had brought his lucky guitar plectrum with him; it was red with a golden capital 'A' on the middle of it. He grabbed his red electric guitar off of the stand and walked to the front of the stage that had a tiny barrier around it so they wouldn't fall.

He looked over his shoulder at his brothers and The Chipettes who were in place and ready to go. Alvin adjusted his microphone and his guitar strap; he lifted up the plectrum as high as he could before bringing it down to play the first long note.

As he played the note the man controlling the lights flicked them on and they shined brightly all across the city. People below them stopped and looked up to see them, already a crowd had assembled and more of them were crowding round. Alvin smirked before he and his brothers began to play a very familiar song. Alvin was on the guitar, Simon on the keyboard and Theodore was on the drums. The Chipettes had their own microphones and they would be dancing as well.

Everyone- Ooooohhhh...

Alvin- Once upon a time

Somebody ran

Somebody ran away

Saying fast as I can

I've got to go...got to go

Simon- Once upon a time

We fell apart

You're holding in

Your hands the two

Halves of my heart

Ohhhhh

A+S- Ohhhhh!

Everyone- Ooooohhhh...

Brittany- Once upon a time

We burned bright

Now all we ever seem to do is fight

On and on...

A+B- And on and on and on...

J+S- Once upon a time on the same side

Once upon a time on the same side

In the same game

E+T- And why'd you have to go

Have to go and thro water on my flame

Chipettes- I could've been a princess

You'd be a king

Chipmunks- Could've had a castle

And worn a ring

Everyone- But no, you let me go...

Chipettes- I could've been a princess

You'd be a king

Chipmunks- Could've had a castle

And worn a ring

Everyone- But no, you let me go...

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la...

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la...

Oooooooooh-oh oh

Oooooooooh oh oh oh

Oooooooooh

Oooooooooh-oh oh

Oooooooooh oh oh oh

Oooooooooh

J+S- Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

E+T- Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

A+B- Cause you really hurt me

Oooh you really hurt me

Everyone- Cause you really hurt me

Oooh you really hurt me

The audience cheered wildly as they finished the song, The Chipmunks waved to their adoring fans and The Chipettes blew kisses out to them. Suddenly the strings securing the stage had snapped and the stage swung down closer to the ground, the chipmunks held on for dear life as the other one snapped. There was now only one string was securing the stage but it was barely holding out.

The Chipmunks climbed up the stage towards The Chipettes and held them, all the lights and sound systems fell to the ground below and smashed, even the tiny instruments fell except for Alvin's guitar which was still on his back. Then the string snapped...

Oooo a cliff hanger...Did the chipmunks fall? Are they injured in any way? You'll have to find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon. The song they sung before the unfortunate event was called Princess of China by Coldplay and Rihanna. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! 


End file.
